


Carelessly Stuck

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cullen to the rescue, One Shot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Solona is a bit careless when she usually isn't and is a bit thankful that it is only the handsome young Cullen that finds her before anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carelessly Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt, _Any, any. The pain of trapping your fingers in a door._ , during the current Mini Challenge at fic_promptly.

It wasn’t often that she was needless careless about anything. 

In the Circle Tower, one could not be careless with the watchful eyes of patrolling Templars around and the amount of magical energies in the building from the Mages who lived in it.

And usually she was not one that would be careless, which is why she couldn’t think of a reason for why she had been just a moment. For why she had stupidly gotten her fingers caught in a door. Part of her wants to hit the wall next to her as though that would distract her from the pain in her fingers.

Why -

“Damn it.”

Cursing softly, she tugged uselessly hoping in vain that would somehow free her lodged fingers. She stiffens when someone clears their throat behind her.

“A-Apprentice Amell? Are you alright?”

Rutherford.

One of the newest and possibly nicest of the Templars to take a place in the Kinloch Circle of Fereldan. She closes her eyes in both fear and shame at being caught in such a position.

Sighing softly, she glances over her left shoulder at the young handsome Templar. Maker preserve her for thinking of a young Templar like him as handsome and apparently having a small crush on him.

“Hello Templar Rutherford.”

The blond haired man takes a step towards her and stops rocking backwards slightly on his heels as his armor clinks together softly, watching her steadily.

“You didn’t answer my question.. Are you alright?”

She shrugs lightly at the question.

“Yes and no. I’m unhappy with myself currently.”

“Why?”

“I was careless while looking for something and got my fingers caught in the door.”

“... You usually aren’t one to be of the careless sort. Like others around the Tower I could name.”

She smiles slightly at that.

“I know. Think you could help me free my hand, before someone finds us and rumors circulate around the Tower?”

He smiles hesitantly and nods as he moves closer to her.

“I - Of course I can. It would also take much longer to find someone who would be discreet about you being careless.”

A soft startled laugh escapes her throat before she can stop it as the young Templar kneels down beside her.


End file.
